The Lonlyness In Love
by Katielorraine
Summary: AU Sequal to The Cold Heart. Angel and Fang were friends and that the way it will alwyas have to be, because the Goddess of love is doomed to a life of lonlyness herself... right? MAXxIGGY ANGELxFANG IGGYxOC. M for lanuage.
1. Love Gained

**Okay so as I was finishing my first story I had a taught. Maybe, just maybe, I could make s sequel. But then I decided not to… until a wonderfully wonderful fan (****xX-LalA-X)**** told me that I should. So thanks to her I will write this, and see where it goes!**

**DISCLAMER: I do not, or never shall own Maximum Ride or any person associated with her. But I am trying for Fang and Iggy!**

"Angel are you ready yet? You have to hurry darling!" A woman walked into a room with a hurry. She wore a Victorian dress that consisted of blue silk and white lace. She had elegant bone features that her ice blue eyes draught out even more. Her long platinum blonde hair fell to her bottom back even with it put up. She was very existed, tomorrow was her daughters wedding!

"Yes mother, im ready." A pre teen girl, who was like the clone of her mother. Her face sullen. Tomorrow she was to wed a man she did not love. She will be expected to have children with him, be with him, give up her life for him, for Fang.

"Fang hurry! Time wont stop for you!" I was so happy, but worried at the same time. Today was a wedding. No, not just _a_ wedding, _the_ wedding! I have waited for this day for years! When Max fell from grace and woke from her coma, I watched. She was still my friends and I had to make sure things went well with Iggy. And now, everything did. But not if Fang doesn't hurry! "FANG! Get your ass here!" I looked at my self in the mirror for the tenth time that day, and for the tenth time that day I changed my cloths. Nothing seemed right to wear when it came to the wedding.

"Angel, I hurried and here is my ass, now will you hurry?" Fang was in my door way looking devastatingly handsome in a tux.

"Yes Fang darling, im ready lets go!" Just as I was ready to apperate into the wedding chapel Fang grabbed me by the waist and we apperated together. When we was there Fang had his arms around me, which made me feel awkward, so I quickly moved away and sat in one of the pews.

We waited for every one to sit down, and I saw Iggy standing by the preacher. He looked so handsome, and nervous. It made me laugh a little. The song played that signaled the bride and every one stood. I looked at the double door and that when I seen her. Max, she was so devastatingly beautiful. I hurried and looked at Iggy, his eyes grew was wide as saucers, and he smiled. I started to cry. Everything is what she deserved, it was so wonderful. We all sat back down as the ceremony continued on. I felt a hand entangling in mine, I looked down to see Fangs hand. I looked up and seen him smiling at me.

"Are you alright? Your crying." He whispered into my ear.

I shook my head yes. " I love weddings, they are always just to happy and full with love, I can fill it you know, all the love in the room, it makes me feel so warm inside."

He lent down again and kissed the top of my head. He has done that a lot so it shouldn't have bothered me, but for some reason it did. I squirmed a bit and settled back down, it was time for the kiss!

"And you my now kiss the bride!" Iggy leaned down to Max as kissed her chastely on the lips. People got up to clap and I was one of them. I felt like Max was my daughter, and that she had found her happily ever after.

"Do you want to go to the reception?" Fang asked.

"Yes, I want to see Max and Iggy for as long as I can." We weren't supposed to be there. Especially not meddling in the lives of those that have fallen. Not even the elders knew what happened to those that have fallen if they come back. Some times if they touch a certain thing they remember everything, or they never do. The Elders don't know about Max having come out of her coma, but if they did and they some how knew that they was here attending her wedding then they would surly be punished.

"Come." Fang held out his hand, I took it and we apperated to the reception hall.


	2. Love Not Returned

**Disclaimer: I do not own maximum ride.**

A knock on her balcony window had Angel to look up from her book. She put her book down and hurriedly rushed to the window to see the smiling face of her best friend. She quietly opened the doors and welcomed him in. When Fang seen her in her night cloths he blushed and turned his head away. "Fang, what are you doing here? If some one catches us they will-"

"They will what? Slap us on the hand and say to wait till tomorrow?" Fang took Angels hand and lead her to the couch. They sat in quiet for a while. Both of them to shy to say what was on there mind. "So, our weddings tomorrow."

"Yes I know. Isn't it dreadful?"

"Dreadful?" Fang asked, his face holding a sad and confused look which missed Angel.

"Yes. I mean, I love you Fang, but as a brother. They are going to expect kids and everything, I cant do that! I mean, you don't love me like that do you?" Angel turned to Fang. He quickly put on a smile.

"No… just as a sister… always like a sister." Fang put his head down. He was scared that if he looked at her he would cry. He loved Angel so much that it hurt. When his parents had first told him of the baby girl he was to wed he felt nothing but love towards her. And now he knew those felling will never be returned.

"What should we do?"

"I think we should go along with it." Maybe, if we get married she will realize that I love her and she will love me back! Fang was going through all the possibilities in his head.

"But do you want to give up your life for me? I mean, your princess could be right down the street and yet you will be stuck with me."

"Angel, I may never find the girl I love that loves me back, and you may never find that man, so it might be safe if we go through with this so at least we know we are married to people we are at least fond of."

Angel thought for a while. "Your right. Fang I will marry you tomorrow. Just promise to be a good husband?" Fang took her hand in his and kissed it.

"I promise." Then they heard knocking on the door.

"Leave!" Angel hurriedly pushed Fang out to the balcony and closed the window. She quickly composed herself and opened the door to see her mother with her wedding dress. 

* * *

"Can I just say something? Maybe she doesn't remember and she will think im just a distant relative!" I sat up from my seat, ready to walk towards Max, then Fang pulled me down again.

"You cant do that! We are already breaking the rules as it is, we cant go and talk to her." That's when I let my temper get the best of me.

"You don't understand! How could you? Max was my best friend, I was the one that helped her when she was falling in love with Iggy! I was the one that helped her all the time! How can you dare keep her from me like this!" I pulled my hand away from Fangs and walked up to Max, She was so wonderful in her dress, her long blonde hair went in waves down to her waist. She was smiling and laughing with Iggy while eating the wedding cake.

As I walked up to the table she looked up at me. "Max, Iggy, its so wonderful to see you two so happy together. I hope that he rest of your life is filled with love." As I turned to walk away I felt a hand grab mine.

"Angel?" Did she just call my name? Dose she remember me? "Angel, goddess of love. My best friend. Is that you?" I turned back around to see her looking at me, her eyes, still ice cold, where looking at me as if she had seen a ghost.

"…Yes?" She slowly walked around the table and came face to face with me, she had grown in the past year, she was always taller that me, but more so now. I didn't know what she was going to do. She looked like a deer caught in headlights. For a second I thought she was going to slap me, when she did the opposite.

She hugged me, and so hard I though she could break me. Then I felt her trembling and felt the wetness on my shoulder. "Max? Max hunny, look at me." I pull her away and wipe away her tears. "If you don't stop your make up will run." I said and smiled.

"If you don't stop yours will run to." I didn't realize I was crying. I hugged her again and when I was pulled away its was by Fang, who hug her to. He whispers something in her ear and she nods. Iggy comes up behind her and rubbed her back, trying to calm her down.

"Max, can you introduce me to… the goddess of love?"

"It's a self proclaimed title, and im Angel, her best friend. We haven't seen each other in a year." I shake his hand and Fang introduces himself to Iggy. As we was talking about how Iggy proposed, I felt something turning in side me, it jerked me and I felt pain. I grabbed Fangs shoulder and doubled over. Fang grabbed me and Max helped me into his arms.

"Angel, what's wrong?" Max starts to rub my head.

"The Elders… they… know. We have to… leave" Fang nods and sends his apologies. As soon as we get out of sight we apperate back.

Fang lays me down and when I look up, I see the elders disapproving faces staring back at me.


	3. Love Killed

**Oh My God, you guys, have you realized its been like a year since I updated ANYTHING? So I completely forgot about the world of Fan Fiction, but hey, im back, and im updating this story because I read the reviews of it and The Cold Heart, one person has been with me from the beginning and she really deserves all the credit in what ever happens with this, now im not gonna say her name (xX-LaylA-X) but she should know who she is (xX-LaylA-X) I mean she is a fan of the stories and all (xX-LaylA-X) but any who, im just gonna start now!**

"Are you sure you want to go through with the wedding Madam?" A little tan girl was tighten up Angles wedding corset.

"Yes, Nudge, I do. I mean, Fang wouldn't be a bad husband, don't cha think? He would treat me right, guaranteed, what do you think" She sucked in her stomach and wiped the sweat off her forehead.

"Well Madam, you know its not my place to comment on my masters affairs, but I think there is no other man best suited for my mistress. You two will make wonderfully handsome babies!"

"Oh god! Children! That means I will have to lose my virginity to him, my best friend! Can this get any worse? Today. I will have to consummate our marriage today!" Angel sat down on her bed while Nudge pulled out her wedding dress and flowers.

"Oh Madam, you need not o worry about that, he will be gentile and caring, especially because he really loves you," Nudge seen Angels eyes widen, and laughed. " all servants hear things from time to time, and I cant but over hear Master Fangs love confessions to you in the mirror. He's madly deeply in love with you, and this is his best day! Make him a good wife, even if you can never love him like that back." Nudge was done preparing her and left her at the doors, waiting for them to open, to start her new life.

Her older brother, Gassy, came up beside her, arm outstretched, "You ready little sis?"

She took her arm and smiled. "No."

Then the doors opened.

* * *

The doors opened and Fang walked out, paler in the face than he ever was. "What do you think they will do to me?" I asked.

"Us. What will they do to us, I helped in all this, and knowing of your plan, never stopped you. And I don't know, they went to happy and Elder Adriana had to leave after I told her you talked to Max. She wasn't to pleased."

"Were gonna fall, aren't we?" I didn't want to fall from grace! I love it here, with my family, with the gods, without murder or lies, or corruption! I don't want to go back to what it once was!

"Don't even bring that up. I don't want to think about it." a long silence overtook them then. Not a single sound. Not even footsteps. "Look, if we do fall, we will do it together, at the same time, so when we wake up, we might be together still."

"Did I have a brother?" I cant remember a lot from when I was alive, but now for some reason flashes were coming back. A white gown, I hated it, my balcony window, a older blonde man.

" I don't rememb-"

The doors to the Elders Court opened.

* * *

She could only see Fang. He looked stunningly handsome. He smiled wide when he saw Angel, and she tried to return the smile, but failed. Hopefully, she thought, it was hidden under the veil. Everything the preacher said was a blur of words, numb to her ears, everything she said, were words not her, she only wished to find away to stop it, the wedding, and run outside stripping the dress off and starting some where new, like Germany or Russia.

"I do." She looked around and seen everyone looking at her, waiting for the 'I do'.

"I d-" the door burst open with a loud commotion

"Objection!" and then a shot was taken.

* * *

"Isn't any one going to object to this! This is insane! You cant do this to us!" Fang was ready for a fight.

"Calm your self War, you have broken the rules, so now you must take responsibility and pay for it." I couldn't say anything. Who would ever thought the Elders could be so cruel? They just broke one rule, a rule that shouldn't even be placed!

"Now, go War, Elder Adriana will show you to your new place." I could feel Fang hug me tightly, he was the only thing keeping me steady right now.

"What ever happens, I will always love you, remember that, what ever your do just remember that!" and then he was taken away. With out him, I fell to my knees.

"Now, Love, meet us at the bridge." All the Elders disappeared. I was left alone, again, I couldn't move, I didn't want to, I wanted to die, but this time, ever come back, unless I was with him, with Fang. Some how I found my way to the bridge, the same one that a year ago, I seen Max fall from, all for love. I guess this is justice then.

"Now its time to pay for your crimes." I remember falling…

* * *

Falling, and pain, regretting the things I have yet to do…

* * *

I had all the time in the world, why didn't I just do it?

* * *

Why didn't I just tell him?

* * *

Tell Fang.

* * *

Tell him that…

* * *

That I-

* * *

**Alrighty, see you next year for an update! Haha just kidding, if my lovely readers review the next chapter will come sooner!**

**~katie**


	4. Love Renamed

She woke with a thin coat of sweat everywhere. Her single blanket sticking to her body. She couldn't remember her dream that well. Bridges, guns, knifes, weddings, it was all so confusing to her. Then again, her dreams always were. But his face was always in them. Such a handsome man.

She crawled out of her bed and to her mirror. Her once short blonde hair, now long and dirty. Her once average body was now one too thin and frail. She looked like death. She felt like it too.

She looked away at the sound of knocking at her door. "Come in." she hoarsely whispered. Another blonde woman walked in.

"Lunch time!"

"Im not hungry."

"You are never hungry. That's why if the wind blows to hard you will fly away, now eat something! Iggy prepared a wonderful lunch!"

She looked at the woman, giving her best glare. "Im not hungry."

The woman looked sad. "Well just put some clothes on then. Tell Iggy that."

"Max, im sorry, I just don't feel well, I havent since I woke up."

Max smiled and kissed the top of her head, "Angie, everything will get better, you will remember, trust me." At the sound of a baby crying Max ran down stairs, leaving Angie naked and in pain.

She quickly recovered some clothes and went down stairs. She quietly ate the meal Iggy prepared and told him thanks. She left the house and walked down the street before anyone could stop her.

Angie woke up about three months ago from a coma. A car wreck that killed all her family. Her godparents, Max and Iggy took care of her. At 17 she didn't need much. They also had their hands full with the new baby, Lavender. Max told Angie she once was a happy girl, always laughing and all over the place. She just couldn't feel anything inside her to muster up all that joy, she tried but it was so much easier to be sad and alone. Once she told Max that it landed her on depression pills, which she had to mix all her others from all the injuries she had gotten and her memory loss.

Max told her once she meets the right person she would gain all her memory back, and she said that because that is what happened to her and Iggy. She fell in love, got hurt, lost everything, and got it back by touching Iggys hands. Angie didn't believe that, that would happen for her.

That's when she saw him.

The man from the dreams.

Staring at her.

Fang.

**It has been around two years i believe, since i updated anything. Well here it is. There is nothing really to it, sorry, but hey, review?**


	5. Love Dreams

She looked at him. There he stood, just like in her dreams. He looked like a god, his clothes other worldly. A war helmet on. Was she still dreaming? This seems like a dream.

And that's when she snapped back to reality. The siren rang through the air. The bombs. They are coming. Max. Iggy, Lavender. They had to get to the shelters. She slowly backed away from where she was looking at the man…wait…when did he leave? There was no time to think. Angie could hear her name being screamed by Max. She ran to the back yard where the shelter was. Max was waving for her. As she got in Max locked up. They all sat in a small room with three beds and shelves of food all illuminated by a single dim light.

This was a weekly thing, the bombings. Ever since the moment Angie woke up there was been a world war going on. Everyone seemed to hate everyone all of a sudden. Korea sent their nukes. California was a series of craters India went crazy and started a civil war for seemingly no reason. England rioted all the way to Germany. And Canadians have never been so violent. They pushed everyone out of Alaska. Claming it as their own, killing everyone in their path, and since then have been in war with the US, taking every state, one by one.

'I worry for Max. She acts like nothing really is happening. Iggy hasn't talked a a while. We are all in our own form of shock I guess.'

The dirt falls from the roof of the bunker. Angie wonders if there will be a house left when they get out. They spend an hour down there until the alarm rings for an all clear. Max opens up again and they all fall out like every thing is normal. Iggy takes the baby and goes inside the house, Max starts to fix Angie's hair and talks about what they should do today.

"Lets go to the park" She suggest "or a movie!"

" No Max, I just want to be in my thoughts today, but thanks" She walks away from a sad Max and head towards the town center to see if a crowd is gathering. Its less than the week before, more people have died. The Mayor didn't appear though. A woman did. She had kind eyes. Angie knew them. The woman looked right at her and smiled.

" Hello all! My name is Adriana. Lady Adriana. I'm here to assure that everything is okay. Crews will be coming to your houses shortly to see if everyone is okay so please return to your houses if you can!" The woman, Adriana slowly walked away and into the crowed, right for Angie.

Now normally Angie would run, but she was quite curious as to whom this woman was so she stayed.

"Hello Angie. Have you seen him?"

This wasn't what she thought she would say. "Who?" Angie was actually confused. Was she talking about helmet man? The man in her dreams? No. She couldn't be.

"The war boy Angie, where is he?"

"Huh?" The woman had changed her face to one of slight annoyance. So she was talking about helmet man!

"So you haven't. Well Angie you should know," The woman put her hand on Angie's shoulder, which made her temper flare for some odd reason, "That all this, all this war is not your fault." And at that she turned and left.

Angie stood there, amongst debris and a dark grey sky, just down right confused.

* * *

"Who are you?" She was faced to face with him.

"War." He responded. He said it and she just knew he was right, He was War, he was the very essence.

"Why do you want me?" She asked. With that he lent forward, hand out to touch her… so close…

* * *

She woke up in sweat again. It was dark. Still night. Angie was breathing heavily. She could feel someone in the room. She looked up to see Max at the end of her bed.

"Max?" She looked into Angie's eyes. She was crying. They weren't normal tears… it was blood.

"Remember Angel! Please, your killing us! Just remember!" Max then screamed at the top of her lungs, eyes turning black. Angie jumped out of bed, backing away from Max. She slumped over and black wings burst through her back, slimy with blood. Max looked up to Angie, her veins ran black in her face, her voice demonic and double toned "Come back to us. Stop it all. Stop War!" Angie had no where to go, her heart racing, she felt was it would burst from her chest, she was crying herself, what was this!? Max raised her hand and there were five small musket balls in her hand. They started to vibrate. They floated off her hand, spinning in a circle, they flew at Angie. Two hit her right through her heart. She fell on the ground. Eyes closed.

"Angel!" she heard a males voice. She opened her eyes has much as she could to see him. Her soon to be husband on the floor next to her, he was shot too. They can't die… she has to tell him… "Angel, I… I love-

* * *

She woke up screaming. Max busted through the door. "Angie! Angie what's wrong?" At The sight of Max Angie jumped out of bed and to her window. Iggy ran in next to Max.

"Don't get closer! I know what you are Max! You're Death! Don't touch me!" Max and Iggy looked at each other. "don't touch me!" She repeated, tears mixing with her sweat.

"Angie….I…we.." Max stepped closer and that's when Angie freaked out. She opened her window and jumped out. As soon as she landed she was on her feet, running.

* * *

"Fang!" He looked up from his book. The same book he has read forever now, The Art Of War. Always. Angel was jumping up and down the hall way towards him waving her arm.

"Someone new! She's Death! A new friend!" She laughed and smiled. Oh course she would thing of Death as a friend. Fang couldn't find a thing about the girl he didn't love. He only wished they got to finish their wedding before this…


End file.
